customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Big World Adventure (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:9C13:25C5:F850:3514-20171215031659
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,218 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Home Video, Barney Clip Shows, Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Big World Adventure (battybarney2014's version) Edit Comments Share Big World Adventure is a Barney Clip Show that was released on September 13, 2011. 91moX3thmFL. SY445 Contentsshow PlotEdit When all their friends are out of town, Ben and Emma are trying to have fun. Barney soon arrives in his hot air balloon, willing to take the two kids on a worldwide adventure, recalling memories of various trips from Season 13 episodes. Stories: Edit King Midas (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") The Nightingale (Scene Taken from: "Big Brother Rusty: China") CastEdit New Content CastEdit Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) Ben (Austin Lux) Emma (Deborah Cole) Miss Adams (Ginneh Thomas) Series CastEdit Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Lauren Mayeux) BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Riff (Voice: Michaela Dietz, Costume: Jerad Harris) Connor (Chase Vasquez) Joshua (Jaren Lewison) Myra (Lexi ten Napel) Natalia (Montse Hernandez) Rusty (Ben Lux) Taylor (Kacie Lynch) Tracy (Victoria Lennox) Spain Edit Senor Vega (Al Ragusin) Mario (Larry Rodriguez) Regalo (Golden) Flamenco Dancers (Deliah Buitron, Daniel De Cordoba, Virginia Malvido, Martita Valdes) Greece Edit Damara (Sydney Kane) Demetri (Tyler Stother) France Edit Pierre (Matt Moore) Chef #1 (Joel Ferrell) Chef #2 (Nicholas Morris) Chef #3 (Markus Lloyd) Can-Can Dancers (Isabella Rusli, Mariah Snyder, and Halle Tomlinson) Switzerland Edit Alphorn Players (Ruedi Berner, Kurt Fuhrer, Chuck Hield) Kenya Edit Ayria (Janelle Gore) Jeff (Doug Terranova) Dancers (Kaia Flagg, Ciara Lee, Kamari Flagg, and Zuri Williams) Drummers (Najee Lee and Brandon Redwins) China Edit Tian Tian (Mckenzie Ormsbee) Kid #1 (Shane Potchana) Kid #2 (Ashley Tran) Chinese Acrobats - Circus China Hawaii Edit J.D. (James Cain) Lahna (Kiana Wang) Meli (Cheryl Sanders) Song ListEdit Barney Theme Song Where the Wind Takes Us Spain Dancing (Scene Taken from: "Ahora Mismo!: Spain") Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Scene Taken from: "Ahora Mismo!: Spain") Languages from All Around the World (Scene Taken from: "Ahora Mismo!: Spain") Flying in a Plane (Scene Taken from: "Airplanes") Just Can't Get Enough (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") If All the Raindrops (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") Don't Be Blue (Scene Taken from: "Sweeter Than Candy: Greece") Lookie! It's a Cookie! (Scene Taken from: "Bonjour, Barney!: France") French Can Can Dance (Scene Taken from: "Bonjour, Barney!: France") My Kite (Scene Taken from: "China") It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "The Music Box: Switzerland") Swiss Alphorn Music (Scene Taken from: "The Music Box: Switzerland") Row, Row, Row Your Boat (Scene Taken from: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") Nothing Beats a Pizza (Scene Taken from: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") Colors All Around (Scene Taken from: "Venice, Anyone?: Italy") Kenyan Dance (Scene Taken from: "The Good Egg: Kenya") The Elephant Song (Scene Taken from: "The Good Egg: Kenya") The Traditional Chinese Lion Dance (Scene Taken from: "Big Brother Rusty: China") Hula in the Morning (Scene Taken from: "A Bird of a Different Feather: Hawaii") Where the Wind Takes Us (Reprise) I Love You﻿ TriviaEdit This video marked: The only appearance of Miss Adams. Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen riding his hot air balloon when he enters the park. The Spanish version of the "Barney Theme Song" reverts to the original lyrics: "Barney es un dinosaurio que vive en nuestra mente....". This video aired on "PBS". The same balloon that Barney, Emma and Ben are seen in is the same balloon that was seen in Season 14 during the music video of "I Hear Music Everywhere". This video was originally called Barney's World of Friends (not to be confused with the Season 8 episode, "A World of Friends"). The production for this video took place in May 18, 2010. Categories: Barney Home Video Barney Clip Shows Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Add category Showing 2 most recent 0 comments